


sick keef

by Whale_shark_prince



Series: trans keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Klance if you squint, No Homo, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Steven Universe References, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, full homo, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_shark_prince/pseuds/Whale_shark_prince
Summary: Pidge knew first thing that morning Keith was sick. She heard him coughing all night and by morning he sounded like someone had put his vocal cords through a paper shredder. Keith, of course, denied everything.*Thank you so much for 1k hits on my first fic on AO3!*





	sick keef

Pidge knew first thing that morning that Keith was sick. She heard him coughing all night and by morning he sounded like someone had put his vocal cords through a paper shredder. Keith, of course, denied that he was sick. So, of course, that's when his body decided that right then and there was the best time to start sneezing. 

“Yep. Definitely not sick.” She deadpanned after Keith stopped sneezing. 

“See. I-I told you.” Keith mumbled, moving around Pidge to grab his bag. 

“No dumbass, you're definitely sick ” She paused picking up her phone. “I'm gonna call Shiro.” She threatened, scrolling though her contacts. 

Keith groaned. Shiro was always overreacting when anything happened to Keith. Especially Keith. Sure, maybe he had a killer headache and his throat felt like sandpaper, but Keith had to go to class. And he definitely didn't need Shiro fretting over him all day. 

Pidge held up her phone showing Shiro’s number with a big, green call button. Her finger almost touching it. She grinned her devilish, evil, grin, her finger so so close to the call button.

“Don't you fucking dare.” Keith rasped. He'd planned for it to sound more intimidating but his speech throat had other plans. Maybe if he couldn't talk Pidge out of calling his older brother, he would stop her by force. 

That option didn't work out well for Keith. His movements were sluggish and Pidge easily dodged his weak attempt at obtaining the device. Instead, it triggered a coughing fit that had Keith doubled over with a hand pressed against the wall for support. 

Next thing he knew a phone was being pressed into his hand, Shiro's caller ID was displayed at the top of the screen. Keith shot his best scowl at Pidge as he brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Keith groaned. This was going to be a pain in the ass to get Shiro off his back. 

“Just fine. Pidge’s just making a big deal about nothing.” Keith cringed at how scratchy his voice sounded. So much for being convincing. 

“You sure Keith? You sound pretty awful… maybe I should come over-” 

“No!” Keith interrupted Shiro, with a side effect of hacking coughs that rattled through his whole body. 

“Keith… I'm with Pidge on this. You're sick kiddo. I'll be over in about twenty minutes.” after saying goodbye, Shiro hung up.

“This is all your fault.” He growled at Pidge as she got ready for her morning classes. 

“You're welcome. Also, can I have my phone back? I kinda need it.” Pidge's said without looking at Keith, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. 

Keith, who was done with his roommate, chucked the phone at its owner. Pidge scrambled to catch the phone before it hit the floor. “Keith YOU ASSHOLE!” she yelled at him from the kitchen. 

Keith ignored Pidge as he stumbled into the small Bathroom he and Pidge shared, deciding that taking a shower might help him feel better. He stripped off his clothes and wiggled his way out of his binder. Hello, dysphoria. Keith did his best to avoid looking in the mirror as he stepped into the shower. 

The warmth of the water was somewhat comforting but the lights in the bathroom were too bright for Keith's liking. He shut his eyes and pushed his face into the steaming water, feeling it run over his face. He stood there for god knows how long before realizing that the hot water was running out. He quickly turned off the tap and stumbled out of the shower. He toweled himself off and slipped his clothes back on. 

Keith totally forgot that Shiro was coming over. And he also forgot that Shiro had a key to his and Pidge's dorm. So when he saw a figure sitting on the couch, he panicked.

“Who the fuck are you? What are- oh...  
h-hey Shiro.” Keith rubbed his eyes, the water had irritated them and that's probably why he hadn't recognized Shiro. His head felt fuzzy and all he wanted to do was sit down and close his eyes.

Shiro, who had shot right off the couch as soon as Keith started yelling, looking worried as he wrapped Keith in a hug. The worried look became very concerned when he felt how warm Keith's skin was. Shiro pulled away from Keith and placed his hand on the shorter boy's forehead. 

“I think you might have a fever.” Shiro fretted, bringing his hand up to his own forehead to gauge the difference in temperature. 

“Shiro. I just got out of the shower…” Keith rasped, pulling away from Shiro's hand. His throat felt even worse now if that was possible. Shiro gave his a skeptical look, but as if to prove his point, Keith sneezed, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

“Ok, but I really should-” Shiro was interrupted by his phone. He cursed under his breath when he saw it was the clinic he worked at was calling him.

“I have to go,” Shiro said hurriedly after the brief phone call “but I'll get someone to stop by and see how you're doing later since I probably won't be able to. I hope you start to feel better. try and get some sleep, alright?” Shiro said, already halfway out of the dorm. 

“Shiro, really 'm fine, it's just a cough. No big deal” Keith said with as much of a smile as he could muster. “Go to work,” Keith said before pushing Shiro all the way out the door. 

“Ok. just stay hydrated and call me if-”

“Yep. Got it.” And Keith closed the door in Shiro's face. Ok… so probably not the nicest thing to do but Keith just wanted to sleep. He has an overwhelming urge to curl up in his bed and sleep until next month. He dragged himself into bed after closing all the blinds and trying to make the room as dark a possible. The cool blankets were comforting and he soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Shiro texted Lance after the fiasco at the clinic saying that he needed someone to check up on Keith and make sure he was alright. Lance was annoyed since today was his day off from both school and work, and he'd planned to do a full skincare day. But no! He had to go check in on mullet face because he had a cold. Stupid Keith, getting sick when everyone /but/ Lance was busy.

“Yeah, sure thing Shiro.” Lance huffed. Hell yeah he was annoyed but he did owe Shiro for helping him with an assignment the other week, and Lance hated to owe anything to anyone. 

It occurred to him a solid hour later that he should probably go see how Keith was. Most likely he'd be fine and Lance could go home, but he still had to go. Reluctantly Lance pulled himself off his bed and to the nearest bus stop. His apparent wasn't too far from Keith's dorm but he would rather take the bus than walk in the pouring rain. 

When Lance arrived at Pidge and Keith's dorm he expected Keith to answer the door. But it'd been 5 minutes already and there was no sign of anyone coming to open the door. Good thing Lance knew how to pick locks. 

The dorm was unusually quiet, and it set Lance on edge. Pidge was loud, playing video games or just being… loud. Keith would sometimes join in. Lance occasionally would play a round or two. Pidge hated Mario kart so she'd sit back and watch as Lance and Keith battled over first place. Always Lance and Keith, neck and neck.

“Keith??? Common mullet, I wanna go home.” Lanced whined, mostly to himself because the living room and kitchen were both empty. 

He didn't get any sort of reply so he decided that he should check Keith's bedroom and then get out of there ASAP. Lance did. Not. Want to be here if Keith was still asleep. Grumpy Keith is one thing. Potentially sick, just woke up, angry Keith is something very very different. 

He quickly peeked into Keith's room, seeing he was asleep, Lance stealthily shut the door. 

'ok cool. He's asleep.’ Lance though. Technically he could go since he had checked in on Keith. His deed was done. But Lance felt like there was something off about this whole thing. He poked his head into Keith room again and actually observed the fluffy haired boy. (And yes Lance wanted to know how Keith got his hair so soft and fluffy. What was his secret?!)

Deciding he couldn't get enough info by hiding behind a door, he tiptoed into the room. God have mercy on him if Keith woke up.

Upon closer inspection, Keith looked like shit. His hair was soaked and his face scrunched up in discomfort, according to Lance. He looked like shit. 

Lance groaned internally, so Keith was sick and it was just his luck that he was the one to take care of him. Stupid Keith. Not that Lance couldn't take care of Keith. He was probably the one best suited for the task, only behind Shiro because he worked in a clinic. Lance had a fair share of dealing with sick people, mostly because of his younger siblings. So it wasn't the sickness that bothers Lance. It was Keith. Stupid perfect Keith. With his perfect hair, Lance thought, brushing a little out of the pale boy's face, accidentally waking him up out of his light sleep.

Keith was vaguely aware or someone else in the room when he woke up. It took his brain few moments to clue in that there was actually a person there and that he should probably say something. 

“Lan-” he immediately started coughing but this time it was accompanied by stabbing pain in his chest, forcing him to double over. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't stop coughing. He felt dizzy and he really needed to breathe but his lungs didn't give him much of a chance.

He felt a reassuring hand rubbing his back, and he could hear someone whispering something. He couldn't focus on the world's but he felt like there was less pressure on his chest. 

The attack left him gasping for air and the sharp pains continued to take his breath away. 

“~ieth? Hey buddy. You gonna be ok?” Keith turned to see Lance sitting beside him. He wore a concerned look on his face.

“Hurts,” Keith grunted. He felt light headed and instinctively put his head in-between his legs. He groaned as the movement sent another stab of pain though his chest.

“Where? your head? Stomach?” Lance asked, his hands gently rubbing circles into Keith's skin.

“Chest.”

There was silence from Lance for a few moments. “Did you take your binder off?” He finally asked.

Had he? Keith couldn't remember. 

“Here I'll help you take it off if you want.” Lance said softly “but if you'd rather I didn't that's okay as well.” 

Keith unfolded himself, hissing in discomfort. He managed to pull his shirt off but the binder stubbornly stayed in palace. Giving up, Keith flopped back down onto the bed in defeat, completely forgetting Lance was there. His mind felt unusually foggy. 

“Nope. Come on buddy, we're getting this thing off before it does more damage.” Lance insisted. He unzipped his hoodie and held it out to Keith. “You can wear this if you want… if y’know… you don't feel comfortable without your binder.” 

Keith reluctantly pushed himself up and allowed Lance to pull the binder off, making sure he was facing away from Lance. As soon as his arms were free he grabbed his shirt and Lance's jacket and hastily put them on. Keith wrapped his blanket around him just incase. The tightness in his chest faded but breathing deeply still caused little stabbing pains. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.” Keith rasped. His cheeks felt flushed (no he was not blushing) and his killer headache had returned. He groaned and sank back into the mattress. 

Lance, noticing the redness of Keith's face, placed a cool hand on the sick boy's forehead. He pulled his hand away, surprised by the heat pulsating off of him. 

“Shit. You have a fever.” Lance mumbled before leaving to try and find a thermometer in this damned apartment/dorm thing.

Keith took this moment of solitude to bury his face into Lance's jacket and the cool side of his pillow. It felt soothing compared to the heat of his skin. 

He didn't realize he'd dozed off until Lance gently shook him awake again.

“Keithy boy, we found you a thermometer!” Lance said with a smirk.

“Wha-” he was silenced as someone else placed a damp, cold cloth on his forehead. Immediately losing his train of thought, he looked up to see Hunk standing over him. Keith pulled the blanket over his chest just incase Lance's jacket cover up the fact he wasn't wearing a binder.

“Hey, buddy” hunk said softly, gently running a hand though Keith's hair. “Feeling any better?”

“N’really” Keith mumbled. Allowing himself to close his eyes as hunk’s hand continued to comb through his sweaty hair.

“Open up,” Lance instructed. Keith, feeling too tired to protest, did as he was told. The thermometer was placed under his tongue and when it beeped it read a temperature of 101.8 (f) 

“You should be fine as long as it doesn't get too much higher, ” Lance said, pocketing the thermometer. “But we should still work on getting it down.” Lance turned to hunk and started talking about something. Keith clocked out and tried to go back to sleep. 

Hunk and Lance coaxed some medicine into Keith. Hunk had some afternoon classes that he had to attend to so eventually it was just Lance and Keith again. 

By now Keith was more awake. He still felt exhausted but he was unable to fall back asleep. At least Lance’d had the decency to leave Keith alone after shoving the pills down his throat. He was pretty sure Lance had gone home by now. Keith gLanced at the time, 4 pm. Pidge would be home soon and he was not looking forward to that. 

Deciding that he'd spent too much time in bed, Keith wrapped his blanket around him and went to get some water. 

Lance hadn't gone home, he wasn't even sure why he was still here. He'd checked on Keith, fuck it, he'd even looked after the sick boy. If Lance was in a video game if would have been mission complete quite a while ago. 

Lance turned around when he heard the soft sound of bare feet on the faded uni floor.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. You look like shit” he smirked from the couch.

“Shut your face, Lance.” Keith snapped, grabbing a glass of water and downing a few Tylenol pills. “I have a headache so can you please… can you please just not,” he grumbled, massaging his temples.

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah sure.” Lance said softly into his cup of tea. Why hasn't he left already? Clearly, Keith didn't want him here. Why would Keith want him here anyway?

Seeing the sad look on Lance’s face, Keith mentally slapped himself. Good job Keith. “Hey man, uh, I'm sorry?” Keith mumbled sitting next to Lance, who was staring at his reflection in his tea. “Thanks?... thanks for coming by? Shit. sorry I don't know what to say. I-I’m not good at -” Keith's apology was interrupted by a sneeze. Lance giggled at it. Of course, kith sneezed like a fucking kitten. It was so cute dammit!

“It's fine.” Lance smiled into his cup. “Really it's fine, sorry for being a dick.” 

“You're not wrong…” Keith mumbled resting his head on the taller boys shoulder.

“I'm …not wrong? What-oh! Keith!” Lance’s face was red with embarrassment, Keith just gave a grin before reaching for the tv remote. Lance snatched it before the ebony haired boy could grab it. Smirking, Lance held the remote out of Keith's grasp. 

“Whatcha wanna watch mullet?” 

“Not sure… what's on?” Keith said, snuggling up to Lance. Lance grabbed some of the fuzzy blankets and pulled it over his lap. They surfed over channels until they settled on steven universe. It apparently was one of Keith's favorite. Lance didn't see that. He figured Keith would be into action and motorcycle chases, not some pastel kids show. 

A few episodes in, Lance saw it was actually a really cool show. His favorite character’s definitely Amethyst. Keith passed out halfway through the third episode, but Lance continued to watch. Even after Keith's head slipped down into his lap, where Lance mindlessly ran his fingers though Keith's soft, dark hair. On episode 4 Pidge barged into the dorm, groaning when she saw that Lance was in the living room and again when she saw he was using the tv. 

“That's gay,” she said, gesturing Keith, who was still asleep in Lances lap. “And I wanted to play overwatch.” she huffed

“You're gay.” Lance shot back.

“You're not wrong,” Pidge crumbled, shutting the door to her room loudly behind her. 

“What's gay?” Keith mumbled sleepily, rubbing the reminisce of sleep out of his eyes. 

Lance smiled softly. “Nothing, buddy. Go back to sleep.” 

“K” and Keith was unconscious again. Lance brushed Keith's hair out of his flushed face. Dammit, his fever’s back. Lace internally facepalmed. He looked back down at the sick boy and decided it would probably be better for Keith to be back in his own bed. Lance awkwardly hoisted Keith into his arms and carried him into his room. Once Keith was secured in his bed, Lance pressed his lips to Keith's warm forehead. 

“No homo” Lance mumbled with no meaning behind the words.

“Hull homo.” Lance looked up to see violet eyes looking up at him, glazed over with fever. 

“Dude, you're definitely not gonna remember this.” Lance sighed. “Goodnight, mullet. Sleep well bud.”

“g’ night” Keith mumbled into his pillow. Lance'd have to get his sweater back later.

**Author's Note:**

> part one of trans Keith fics :) hope you enjoyed


End file.
